1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of controlling a pressure of a fluid pressure chamber, in particular a pressure chamber of an ink jet print head, which pressure chamber is delimited by an actuator membrane. Furthermore, the invention relates to an ink jet printing device, comprising a pressure chamber and an actuator membrane delimiting the pressure chamber.
2. Description of Background Art
EP 2 042 321 A1 describes a piezoelectric actuator having a first active portion, which corresponds to a central portion of each of pressure chambers, and a second active portion which corresponds to a portion of each of the pressure chambers, located on outer circumferential sides with respect to the central portion. A deformation of the first and second active portions is generated in opposite directions. The deformation of the first active portion, which is brought about to discharge the liquid in a certain pressure chamber among the pressure chambers, is cancelled by the deformation of the second active portion, when the deformation of the first active portion is propagated to another pressure chamber adjacent to the certain pressure chamber, in order to suppress crosstalk even when a high density arrangement of the pressure chambers is realized. The first active portion is polarized in a direction parallel to the electric field generated in the first active portion, and the second active portion is polarized in a direction opposite to the electric field generated in the second active portion.